It is very common for many people to drive to some vacation-lands to enjoy different outdoor activities in holidays. Items needed and prepared for outdoor activities, such as skis, trunks, etc., usually occupy a large space and the preferably loaded on the car roof. For this purpose, there are developed various kinds of luggage racks for mounting on the car roof to hold such outdoor-activity items. Generally, a luggage rack designed for holding skis is different from that for holding trunks and could not be replaced with the latter. A car owner has to purchase different luggage racks for different purposes. This is, of course, inconvenient for consumers and will increase the consumers"" burden.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a luggage rack on car roof capable of carrying both skis and trunks.
The luggage rack on car roof according to the present invention mainly includes two long supports, a plurality of supporting suckers, and a plurality of ski holders. Each of the upper and the lower side of the long supports is provided with two longitudinally and parallelly extended channels. Each of the ski holders includes a U-shaped base and two bridge-type retainers. The U-shaped base includes two walls defining a space between them for holding a pair of skis. Lower outer ends of the two walls of the U-shaped base outward extend to provide two side extensions each having a stopper thereon. Each of the two bridge-type retainers straddles one side extension to locate between the stopper and the wall from which the side extension extends. The supporting suckers are movably connected to the lower side of the long supports for attaching to the car roof through vacuum suction. The ski holders are removably connected to the upper side of the long supports. When the U-shaped bases of the ski holders are removed from the long supports, a plurality of secondary suckers may be attached to the car roof and connected to the lower side of the long supports to locate at two sides of the supporting suckers for the long supports to carry heavy pieces of luggage. The luggage rack on car roof can therefore be used to hold skis and general luggage as actual need.